Tratando con Ryoma
by Yuzu Araki II
Summary: Todo comenzaba cuando Annie criaba a un gatito pero los comienzos no fueron muy buenos, yuri sutil Candy x Annie


Todo empieza en la casa de la joven y miedosa Britter, específicamente en su baño, lugar en donde se presentaba un serio problema con un gato callejero que la muchacha había adoptado y que ahora estaba causando muchas molestias. El gato como tal era y Aki decidió criarlo cuando lo encontró hace apenas dos meses, pero el gato a pesar de su buen comportamiento no trataba de la mejor manera a la pelinegra.

No tuvo más opción que llamar a su querida amiga Candy y a su mascota Clin ya que la rubia pecosa tenía habilidades para doblegar a ese tipo de animales violentos, eso no era de extrañar dada su actitud de solucionar los problemas.

La pecosa acudió a donde estaba su amiga y el gato negro, el animal estaba sobre el estande del baño mientras mantenía la guardía alta a punto de atacar

-No soporto más esta situación, Candy- Exclamó la timida con una cara de profunda preocupación- Trato de hacer todo lo posible con Ryoma, no puedo ni siquiera alzarlo o tocarlo, ni siquiera puedo lavarlo… No sé qué hacer

-No hay de qué preocuparse, Annie, que para eso estamos Clin y yo para tratar este problema, ¿Dónde está Ryoma?

-Está en el bañó, no quiere echarse a la bañera

-Bueno parece que estamos frente a un problema aunque no tan tremendo- Ambas chicas y el coatí se dirigieron al lugar señalado- Dime, ¿Ryoma tiene problemas con los demás de tu familia?

-No, de hecho siempre se lleva con mis padres en especial con papá, aparte de que él es muy aseado y obediente, de hecho soy la única a la que no se le acerca ni un poco

-Bueno, creo que en ese caso utilizaré una técnica que me enseñó Albert cuando viajó a África

Annie sabía de antemano que el ermitaño rubio enseñaba ciertas habilidades de comunicación con los animales a lo cual fueron al lugar, abrieron la puerta y se encontraron con un gato grande de un año, era de pelaje negro como unos bonitos ojos verdes, el minino como tal estaba sentado en el suelo pero cuando ve a la pelinegra gruña con tal de atacarla, en menos de nada la pobre tímida abrazó a la pecosa que no se inmutaba ante nada mientras el coatí se montaba en su hombro

-No se que hacer siento que Ryoma me odia- Juntó su mano con la de su amiga- Debes encontrar la manera de que Ryoma…

-No te preocupes, sólo hay que encerrar a esta pequeña en un círculo de amor y cariño que le permita comprender que nosotras sólo queremos su bien- La pecosa suspiró y caminó de manera sigilosa mientras miraba fijamente al felino, en verdad el animal si sabía lucirse muy bien con esos ojos de cristal

-Muy bien, hora de trabajar- Dijo en voz baja estando estática en pausa como si estuviera esperando el momento mientras Annie como Clin estaban expectantes ante su siguiente movimiento- Debo ir con calma y enderezar a Ryoma

La pecosa estaba lista para poner su marcha en plan, la pecosa colocó en menos de nada un ratoncito de juguete con tal de que el minino fuera hacia él y de esa manera demostraría sus habilidades aprendidas de su padre adoptivo pero no contaba que el gato fuera hacia ella pero el pequeño animalito ronronea mientras la pecosa sonríe como siempre, acariciaba el pelaje, el pequeño animal se bajó para ir a los brazos de Annie la cual sentía un agradecimiento especial hacia su amiga.

La joven ojiverde agradeció el gesto mientras la pelinegra le daba un sutil pico en la mejilla mientras la pecosa se sonrojaba mientras el coatí y el gatito miraban extrañados la escena. En menos de nada Annie tomó a Ryoma y se lo montó sobre su cabeza mientras Candy cargaba a Clin por detrás, decidieron ir a la cocina para preparar algo de refrigerio.

Días después

Annie ahora necesitaba de nuevo la ayuda de Candy como de Clin, de hecho las relaciones con Ryoma mejoraron pero temía que no fuera lo bastante conectiva con el minino, en menos de nada imploró su ayuda mientras quería un abrazo de consuelo, el gatito estaba en su cesto jugando con su bola de estambre pero quedó extrañado ante la escena del apapacho entre la pelinegra y la rubia pecosa

-¡Dame con todo lo que tienes, Candy!

La pecosa quedó con cara de Wtf al oír tales aunque era bastante raro como curioso ya que normalmente siempre era ella la que tomaba la iniciativa en ese tipo de cosas a lo cual con una sonrisa torpe miró en todos lados

-¿T-todo lo que tengo? Aun si me dices eso…

-¡Date prisa y abrázame!- En eso llega Clin el cual se lanzó a los brazos de la rubia pecosa la cual ya tenía en su cabeza ciertas ideas, en menos de nada la pelinegra exclamó aclarando el asunto a tratar

-¡Abrázame como abrazas a Clin!- La pobre Candy sonrió torpemente mientras el coatí estaba con una gota en la cabeza sin saber que rayos pasaba por la cabeza de su dueña humana como el de su amiga- Es que quiero conectarme más con Ryoma

-Para, Annie, cálmate- La pecosa al menos entendía la problemática, aunque la relación de la tímida con el gatito andaba en los buenos pasos se temía que posiblemente habría problemas que agravarían más las cosas a lo cual de manera alegre como juguetona montó al pequeño mapache sobre su cabeza mientras este se ponía la gorra roja, haciendo una pose genial de "Mirenme, soy un fucking rapero".

-Es normal hacerlo con Clin, ¿No?

-No entiendo eso de normal- Annie tenía una gota de cabeza pero temía que no fuera lo suficientemente buena dueña con Ryoma, agachó su mirada sin apartar la mirada hacia su amiga-Yo quiero también quiero estar cerca de Ryoma

Miró al minino que estaba parado viendo aquella escena, andó hacia la pierna de su ama para intentar rozarse el vestido y ahora la miró con esos tiernos orbes esmeraldas, la ojiazul no dudó en alzarlo de manera muy cuidadosa

-Se que no llevo mucho con mi Ryoma ni tengo lo necesario para hacerlo muy feliz, así que no hay nada que hacer- En menos de nada el gato se montó sobre su cabeza, una costumbre del minino por cierto, eso causó una ligera risa en su dueña- Pero si llega ese momento, quiero ser capaz de entender los sentimientos de Ryoma

La pecosa entiendo la petición de su amiga con tal de acercarse a su mascota alzó el pulgar causando que su amiga sonriera aunque tenía un pequeño sonrojo

-Entiendo Annie, te ayudaré

-Muchas gracias, Candy

-Bien, para llegar a relacionarte más a Ryoma…

(…)

La pecosa, la timida, el coatí y el gato estaban en la bañera, bueno sólo la rubia con los dos animalitos mientras la miedosa Annie se sentía algo incomoda aunque no era la primera vez que veía desnuda a su amiga o estando con ella en la bañera pero ese aire de incomodidad la rodeaba

-¡¿UN BAÑO?!

-Siempre Clin y yo tomamos un baño- El animalito hizo su sonido y Ryoma maulló, se notaba que el animal no le incomodaba estar en el agua y le gustaba estar siempre aseado pero quería salirse de la bañera por cierta incomodidad al ver que esa humana en bragas intentaba persuadir a su ama con intentar quitarle las prendas.

El coatí le echaba jabón al cuerpo de su amigo felino y luego se echaba shampoo en su camisa y al final decidió echarse una buena ducha junto con el gato como si le tomara menos importancia a los intentos de "Apareamiento" por parte de la rubia

Candy en menos de nada se puso la bata mientras miraba a su amiga

-Bien, la siguiente es Annie

-¡¿Qué?!- La pelinegra entró en nervios cuando su amiga pecosa se acercaba lentamente

-¡Te lavaré!- La pecosa mojada se acercó hacía su amiga para alzarle el vestido blanco que usaba pero intentó apartarse de ella mientras gritaba como una niña

-¡De ninguna manera! ¡Es embarazoso!

-Sólo ven aquí y experimenta el relax- La joven de ojos azules en menos de nada decidió sentarse en los brazos de su amiga la cual se sonrojó como si nada, se sentía raro cuando alzaba a la pelinegra la cual hacía un puchero de enojo sin olvidar ese fondo de color pastel y brillitos

-Tú eres la que provocó esto, Candy

La pobre pecosa no tuvo de otra que encogerse de hombros y llevarse a su amiga a la bañera, una vez más los dos animales estaban algo incomodos como extrañados ante la actitud de esas dos humanas

(…)

Candy usaba como pijama una camiseta negra sin mangas y una bermuda blanca, la pecosa en menos de nada se acostó de forma relajada en la cama mientras Annie que usaba una pijama conjunto de color azul claro estaba un poco alejada, eso debido a que cuando Candy la lavó pues se sintió tener un hormigueo ahí abajo aunque estaba satisfecha debido a que el relax era impresionante

-Ah, me siento tan relajada- La pecosa extendió su mano hacia su amiga la cual estaba de piedra ante esos ojos verdes esmeraldas- Bien, ahora vamos a dormir juntas- En menos de nada Candy jaló a su amiga del brazo y en menos de nada la abrazó, Annie obviamente se sonrojó ante ese gesto como por el olor de esa rubia salvaje

-Candy…

-Así como las amistades se hacen más fuertes- Guiñó el ojo- Es perfecto para la felicidad- En menos de nada Clin como Ryoma se acercaron a sus respectivas dueñas, ambos animalitos decidieron dormir en medio de ambas chicas las cuales reían levemente por lo adorables que se veían así

De pronto Annie decidió abrazar a su pequeño minino el cual se regocijaba entre sus brazos lo que causó que la pelinegra se sonriera, parecía una madre dando su amor a su pequeño retoño

-Bien hecho Annie- La pecosa le sonreía mientras entrelazaba una mano con la suya- Tus sentimientos están llegando a Ryoma

-Candy…

-Eso es porque creo que la forma como eres está bien- Colocó una mano en la mejilla de su amada- Definitivamente Ryoma y tú serán amigos cercanos

Annie asintió con una sonrisa mientras Candy se alejaba ya que también le causaba algo de ternura dormir con su fiel coatí sobretodo por esa piel esponjosa y suave del pequeño mamífero, justo cuando iba a cerrar los ojos olvidó algo

-Ah, lo olvidaba

-¿Qué cosa?

-También hay un beso de buenas noches involucrado

-Candy, ¿Cómo te…?- La pelinegra se sonrojó temiendo lo peor

-Me refería al gato…

-Ah, ya veo

Annie sin pensarlo mucho dio un sutil beso sobre la cabecita del minino mientras causó un ronroneo dulce para el animal, no hubo minuto en que el buen dios del sueño, Hypnos se ocupaba de abrigar a las dos humanas y a sus mascotas para darles un mejor sueño hasta que llegaran los primeros rayos del alba


End file.
